


and there was only one bed

by wizardsquirrel



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardsquirrel/pseuds/wizardsquirrel
Summary: JUST SOME WARNER TRIO SHENANIGANS
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	and there was only one bed

Yakko cracked his knuckles as he led his siblings down the hotel corridor. “Alright, sibs,” he said, “this episode takes place half way across the world and they want it to be a little more relatable for non-cartoon audiences, so we gotta stay in a hotel for the night. No montage-long travels.”

“What’s a hotel?” Wakko asked, despite the fact they were walking through one at that very moment.

“It’s a shack,” Dot said.

Yakko shook his head. “No, that’s a hovel. A hotel’s someone that gets real angry real quick.”

“That’s a hothead!” Dot corrected. “A hotel’s the lovely place with the lovely face in California.”

Wakko’s eyes widened as if that made sense to them. “Oh, okay.”

“What’s the catch?” Dot asked suddenly.

Wakko asked, “What’s a catch?” but they were ignored. (As a note, a catch is someone who’s attractive- no, that doesn’t sound quite right A catch is... nevermind.)

“There’s only one bed,” Yakko admitted.

“What in the fanfiction- what kind of hotel’s only got one bed?” Dot demanded rhetorically before sighing. “Oh well.” She hopped up into the bed and squirmed underneath the covers.

“At least it’s comfy,” she decided. “But I’m still writing a strongly worded letter to the writer about this.”

(A/N: uh oh not again)

“Comfy?” Wakko asked. They plopped down on the other side of the bed and rolled around until the blankets shifted over them. “You’re right, and it smells like- like-”

“Like a hotel,” Dot finished confidently.

Wakko nodded. “Yeah,” they said. Their voice wavered a bit in the way it always did when they started to get tired, and Yakko silently thanked the writing gods that they made it to the hotel bed just in time to pass out.

But before Wakko could pass out, Yakko was going to have to figure out how to get underneath the sheets in the middle of the bed, between his siblings.

Eh, screw it. Who needed a way to get there when he could have the writer just cut to him already there and comfortable and tucked in?

(A/N: must u do this)

Yakko nodded solemnly.

(A/N: ughhh fine)

He laid his head down on the pillow, tucked in and comfortable between his siblings, though how he managed to get into such a position will remain unknown because this bastard really just told me how to do my-

“Hey, writer, can you quiet down?” Yakko interrupted. “I’m trying to catch some Zs..”

The letter Zs above his head looked almost fearful as he shook his fist at them and swung his butterfly net, missing them all and blaming it entirely on the writer _who did no wrong._

“Biased much?” Yakko scoffed. He pulled the sheets up to his neck and huffed.

“Night night, big brother,” Wakko hummed sleepily, closing their eyes and rolling over with the blankets held tight in their hands. “Night night, little sister.”

“Night night, big sibling,” Dot returned. “Night night big brother.”

Yakko yawned and stretched his arms as he laid back against the pillow. “G’night, sibs.”

They all passed out practically immediately- such are the magical wonders of cartoon fanfiction- but sometime in the night, Wakko must have kicked Yakko, and Yakko must have pushed Dot, and Dot must have bit Yakko, as by the next morning they had all switched places, and Yakko was positioned like a plank on the floor, and all of them had battle scars in the form of hash marks- the beauty of cartoons- and Wakko even had a black eye, swollen and tinged blueish.

“What the hell happened to you three?” the directors asked the next day as they stepped on set looking like they’d been through an unnatural disaster.

“There was only one bed,” Yakko explained, deadpan.

“You shoulda seen the other guy,” Dot added.

“I wanted an excuse to hold a raw steak against my face,” Wakko admitted.

And for some reason, the directors never asked them to stay in a hotel again; in fact, they almost went out of their way to avoid it. They would cast aside realism and use a hotel set, or just use some computer generated imagery.- anything to avoid giving the Warner siblings another way to cause problems.

 _Darn_ , the Warner siblings lamented. Oh well. That wouldn’t be any issue. Finding new ways to cause problems _was_ their specialty, after all.


End file.
